sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Tome
Parker Tome 'was a castaway on ''Survivor: Laos - Anarchy. '''Bio Laos Name (Age): '''Parker Tome (21) '''Current Residence: '''Chicago, IL '''Occupation: '''Comedian '''Tribe Designation: '''None (Anarchy) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Comical, Laid-back, Prankster '''3 Interesting Facts About You: '''Well, I just graduated from college recently with a business degree under my belt, but I've decided to try my hand at comedy instead of looking for a corporate job. My parents aren't exactly thrilled, but if it doesn't work out, I already have my degree! I also met Tina Fey once, at a comedy club, and it was the highlight of my year. And thirdly, I'm the first transgender castaway to appear on this show. I transitioned a while ago, and I'm very happy and comfortable with the way I am living right now. '''Strategy, Social, or Physical?: '''Definitely social! If there's anything the comedy room has taught me, it's that you need to be able to read a room and tell what's going on socially to know what jokes will fly and which won't land. If you don't have any social sense, you're not going to do well. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''I mean, people like funny people, and if I crack enough jokes I know I can get people to like me! I'll use some self deprecation and some jabs at the less kind people on my tribe to get in people's good graces. I'll let them think I'm the dumb jokester, but really I'm going to be a stronger player than they'll expect, and that'll help me win. ''Laos''' '''Placement: '''11/18 '''Votes Against: '''4 '''Challenge Wins: '''5 '''Days Lasted: '''21 Parker began his game in ''Laos ''very laidback and relaxed, bonding with a lot of people and not really picking any sides. However, he noticed the men's majority alliance, headed by Matt Kovach, starting to form, and realized he was not part of it, and became wary. He bonded with a lot of the women, but at his first Tribal Council he didn't want it to go to rocks so he voted off his friend Renee Bonhomme in order to avoid that. After that vote however, Parker wholeheartedly joined the movement against the men's alliance, becoming especially close with Bethel Cherith and Nancy Klingbeil. They managed to get out Lizzie Ives and Matt, two key members of the alliance. However, by the time the Anarchy phase was over, the men's alliance still had the numbers. When the tribes began, Parker was left on Sifa with only Nancy, facing off against three solid members of the majority alliance and Ben Singh, his friend. Parker and Nancy tried to convince Ben and Anita Melendez, one of the majority's numbers, to side with them at the Double Tribal Council. They chose the safe route and stuck with the majority, and the four voted out Parker. Despite not making the merge, Parker was the first member of the jury due to the delayed merge twist. At Final Tribal Council, he admitted that he wasn't pleased with either finalist, and talked about how he'd felt bullied by the men's alliance. He ended up giving his vote to Emerson Wilmot because he felt that Emerson had played a kinder, cleaner game. Many people liked Parker, and they thought he deserved a second shot as they voted for him as Most in Need of Redemption for ''Laos. Despite being voted off pre-merge, Parker was a part of the jury due to the delayed merge twist.Category:11th Place Category:Jury Members Category:Pre-mergers Category:Survivor: Laos - Anarchy Category:Illinois Castaways Category:Most in Need of Redemption Category:LGBTQ Castaways Category:Youngest Castaways